BitterSweet Valentine
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Pahit manis? bagaimana rasanya valentine Gaara kali ini dengan sebuah kejutan yang sedikit membuat sakit jantung? "Naruto itu kekasihku!/ Neji itu kekasihku."/Eh?/ Yaoi. NaruGaa & NejiSasu. Mind Rnr Minna? DLDR


"Gaara …"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Gaara."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak Naruto."

"Masa kau tega dengan pacar sendiri."

"Karena kau pacarku, makanya aku tak mau kau terbunuh, _Baka_."

"Tak mungkin, memang apa salahnya … kecil juga tak apa."

"Dengar Naruto, kalau kau mau menginap di rumah sakit maka akan kubuatkan tapi jangan menyesal."

"Baiklah, _Arigatou_, Gaara." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Gaara kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kelas.

'Aku serius Naruto. Kalau kau masuk rumah sakit aku tak tanggung jawab.'

**xxx**

**Bittersweet Valentine**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

NaruGaa slight NejiSasu juga hint pair yang berlalu bebas.

**Rated:** T- Semi M

**Genre:** Romance n Friendship

**Warning:** Au, Sho-ai, yaoi, boyxboy, gaje, ooc, typo dkk

**"Talk"** berbicara

**'Mind'** berpikir

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**xxx**

Gaara masih berdiam diri di depan pintu kelasnya, tak berniat menyusul Naruto yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Dirinya masih memikirkan permintaan Naruto padanya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit hanya saja Gaara tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Apa lagi Naruto meminta Gaara membuatnya langsung, dilarang membeli atau pun meminta bantuan siapa pun. Bukankah lebih merayakan valentine seperti tahun sebelumnya saja. Dasar merepotkan.

Coklat Valentine itulah yang diminta oleh Naruto pada Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara tak mau meluluskan permintaan Naruto hanya saja sejak tiga hari yang lalu kekasih pirangnya itu tak henti-hentinya merecoki Gaara setiap waktu. Dari pesan singkat yang dikirim dalam waktu 1x1menit, telepon setiap lima menit sekali, dan yang lebih parah 'nyanyian' nyaring yang selalu didendangkan Naruto tiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan tadi dengan sangat Terpaksa Gaara menyanggupinya dari pada batas hidup Gaara berakhir secepatnya. Sedikit menghela napas Gaara mendorong pintu kelasnya dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah lesu.

"Hei Naruto? Gaara kenapa?" tanya Neji sahabat Naruto yang heran tak biasanya Gaara terlihat tak bersemangat, bukan berarti ikut hiperaktif seperti Naruto. Hanya saja biasanya Gaara selalu berwajah datar. Dan wajah datar itulah yang merupakan wajah bersemangat Gaara bagi teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya."Entahlah, padahal barusan dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau main terlalu kasar mungkin semalam."

_Buk._

Sebuah buku cetak melayang ke kepala Neji. Pelakunya tentu saja … Gaara?

"Aku dengar itu, Hyuuga. Lain kali mulutmu harus disekolahkan juga."

"Cih, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti gadis sedang PMS begitu, Gaa—?" Dan sebuah buku lainnya melayang ke kepala Neji sebelum dirinya berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanya. Sedikit mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin akan benjol, Neji lalu menatap tajam pada Gaara yang tanpa rasa bersalah duduk dengan santainya membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan _deathglare _yang dilayangkan Neji padanya.

"Kekasihmu itu benar-benar galak, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Neji yang meringis kesakitan karena ulah kekasihnya. Salahnya sendiri memancing Gaara dengan kalimat vulgar begitu. Bukan dapat jawaban yang ada nyawa bisa melayang kalau menyinggung Gaara mengenai hal tersebut.

"Jangan hanya tertawa Naruto lain kali, kau harus menjinakkannya jadi tak bisa menggigit sembarangan."

"Hahaha … kalau mau menjinakkan Gaara hanya bisa di ranjang Neji, bukan dengan kata-kata. Kau tahu, seperti itu harus dengan tindakan … begitulah," ujar Naruto mengecilkan suaranya tak ingin ikut mendapat hadiah gratis jikalau Gaara ikut mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau bisa tahan dengan sikap galak, Gaara."

"Mungkin disitulah menariknya. Sikap menantang begitu yang membuatku naik. Lagi pula Gaara manis kok, hanya saja kau tak tahu," ujar Naruto tertawa kecil. Tentu saja hanya Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Gaara yang mengetahui setiap peruabahan sikap Gaara di hadapan umum dan disaat mereka berduaan.

"Yah, sudahlah." Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian jendela kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Setidaknya kekasihmu dekat, tidak sepertiku yang terlalu jauh."

"LDR kah? Yah berarti kau yang harus mengunjunginya Neji."

"Valentine kali ini kelabu."

"Jangan berlebihan. Tinggal kau kunjungi masalah juga selesai."

"Mungkin" ujar Neji lemas. 'Tapi mungkin aku akan langsung didepaknya dari pintu rumahnya. Apa lagi beda negara begini.' Neji menghela napas pelan punya kekasih jauh terlalu menyiksa begini. Sudah tak bisa bertemu, via telepon dan messenger pun juga jarang.'

Naruto tak lagi meneruskan bertanya melihat Neji yang sedikit berwajah muram. Begitulah kalau mengikat janji setia dengan seseorang yang jauh di sana. Setidaknya Naruto pernah juga merasakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Gaara belum pindah ke kota ini. "Sebaiknya kau kunjungi dia saat valentine nanti, kurasa kekasihmu juga menginginkannya," ujar Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Neji dan berlalu mendekati kekasihnya.

Naruto lalu duduk di samping Gaara yang juga merupakan bangku tempat duduknya. Mata safirenya masih terus menatap Gaara dari samping. Tangannya mengelus pelan tato 'Ai' yang berada di dahi Gaara. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Jangan menggangguku, Naruto."

Namun Naruto masih mengacuhkan perkataan Gaara. Bahkan kini tangannya turun menelusuri setiap inci wajah Gaara. Berhenti di benda kenyal berwarna merah muda.

"Naruto kubilang, hentikan kau menggangguku."

Seakan menulikan perkataan Gaara, Naruto malah menarik pelan kepala Gaara dan membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum Naruto kemudian melepaskannya. Membuat wajah yang awalnya berwarna putih kini merona dengan indahnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara gugup, bisa-bisanya Naruto menciumnya di tengah kelas. Untung saja tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya karena semua pada sibuk sendiri.

"Hanya mengurangi jumlah kerutan didahimu."

"Hah?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi bingung melihat kelakuan Naruto yang mungkin err … sedikit aneh.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi dengan bantalan kedua tangannya.

'Coklatmu, _baka_. Batalkan permintaanmu mungkin aku bisa bersorak gembira,' ujar Gaara di dalam hati.

"Tidak mau," ujar Naruto membuat Gaara menatapnya heran. Bagaimana bisa Naruto membaca pikirannya.

Naruto masih saja menatap ke depan tak memperdulikan Gaara. "Kau tahukan Gaara, selama enam belas tahun aku tak pernah mendapatkan coklat dari siapa pun. Lalu apa salahnya meminta pada kekasihku sendiri bukan?" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal mungkin. Biasanya dirinya tak pernah meminta Gaara sepertin ini hanya saja rasanya lama-lama kesal juga melihat kekasihmu tiap tanggal dan bulan yang sama mendapat begitu banyak coklat dan dirimu tidak. Bukannya tak ada hanya saja Naruto mengingkan sesekali mendapatkan coklat dari kekasihmu. Bukan hanya sekedar giri choco*) dari kenalan perempuanmu bukan.

"Masalahnya aku tak bisa membuatnya, _baka_-Naru. Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali?"

"Lalu apa salahnya mencoba, Gaara? Tak terlalu sulit bukan. Aku mau coklat buatanmu."

"Bukannya kau juga tahu, Naru kemampuan memasakku buruk."

"Setidaknya kau tak pernah meledakkan kelas PKK kita dulu, bukan."

"Tapi, Naru—"

"—Pokoknya aku menunggu coklatmu besok. Dan jangan coba-coba melarikan diri Gaara, kalau kau tak mau kuhukum selama dua puluh empat jam full."

Gaara menelan ludahnya berat saat mendengar ancaman Naruto apa lagi dengan sebuah seringaian yang tak lupa bertengger diwajah tan Naruto. Dan ia tahu kalau Naruto tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya. Terkesan egois memang tapi begitulah Naruto miliknya. Gaara menutup matanya sebentar sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "Baik. Baik. Dan peringatanku tetap berlaku. Jangan menyalahkanku jika kau bakal menyesali permintaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada Gaara. Puas akan jawaban kekasihnya. Lagi pula apa yang membahayakan dari sebuah coklat bukan?

"Setuju. Aku pasti menepati janjiku, Gaara."

Naruto dan Gaara tak lagi melanjutkan negosiasi mereka saat sensei mereka yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya sudah masuk dan mulai mengajar. Dan percakapan itu tak lagi berlanjut hingga waktu habis dan pelajaran selesai.

**xxx**

Saat ini Gaara tengah berada di depan sebuah mini market tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kelas sudah bubar sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Naruto sudah pulang setelah mereka berpisah lima menit yang lalu, setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Gaara. Sedikit ragu pemuda berusia enam belas tahun ini untuk masuk karena bisa dipastikan di dalam sedang ramai pengunjung. Tentu saja hari yang dijuluki dengan hari kasih sayang itu akan terjadi besok, jadi kebanyakan kaum hawa akan mulai mempersiapkan coklat mereka untuk yang terkasih. Setelah berpikir sejenak Gaara akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dua orang pegawai mini market menyambutnya hangat dengan penuh senyuman. Namun Gaara tak ambil peduli yang dibutuhkannya hanya satu benda menyebalkan yang sewarna dengan namanya itu.

Sedikit berputar-putar Gaara akhirnya menemukan rak-rak berisi coklat batang aneka merek. Ungtunglah hanya ada beberapa siswi jadi Gaara bisa mengambil keperluannya tanpa berdesakan. _Dark chocolate_ dan _white chocolate_-lah yang di ambil Gaara. Apa lagi yang harus diambilnya? Gaara tak tahu karena baru pertama kali ini dirinya membuat coklat, kalau dapat coklat jangan tanyakan lagi sudah berapa banyak.

"_Hey, katanya kacang almond ini enak juga ya buat menambah rasa renyah coklat."_

Gaara menjamkan pendengarannya pada sebuah suara disampingnya, tangannya bergerak mengambil sebungkus kacang almond berukuran kecil.

"_Aku bosan, lagi pula kacang tak cocok buat coklat kau mengerti? Rasanya jadi sedikit keras. Tak cocok untuk honmei choco*)."_

Gaara kembali meletakkan benda yang baru saja diambilnya kembali ketempatnya.

"_Bagaimana kalau pakai selai? Enak bukan memvariasikan coklat yang didalamnya berisi selai buah? Inovasi baru."_

Tangan Gaara menjangkau rak selai aneka rasa—

"_Eh tapi aku lebih memilih memberikan coklat susu dengan dekorasi yang menarik diluar saja, jadi rasanya tetap original bukan?"_

Namun tangannya terhenti dan melirik rak susu bubuk.

"_Kau benar ditambahkan dengan daun mint dan jeruk pasti lebih segar, bukan?"_

"_Ah … aku tak terlalu menyukai bau mint, lebih baik cukup dengan perasa dan pewarna makanan saja untuk hiasan. Jangan lupa gula manik-manik, apa lagi untuk dark coklat."_

"_Tidak, lebih enak dengan coklat putih, yang melambangkan white valentine bukan?"_

"_Tidak yang lebih enak dark coklat!"_

"_White coklat!"_

"_Dark!"_

"_White"_

"Berisik!" teriak Gaara kesal pada akhirnya pada dua orang siswi berambut pirang panjang dan pink pendek. Kesal dengan percakapan tak penting keduanya yang membuat tanganya penuh dengan berbagai bahan yang diucapkan keduanya. Refleks atau tidak Gaara selalu menyambar setiap bahan yang disebutkan keduanya. Keluar masuk keranjangnya.

Sadar kalau sudah membuat kedua gadis disampingnya kaget karena dibentak tiba-tiba. Gaara lalu menyambar asal bahan dan berlari meninggalkan keduanya setelah menunduk sebentar. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Berteriak ditempat terbuka seperti ini, hancur sudah _image_ Gaara. Semoga tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya.

"Hei, Sakura cowok itu uke bukan?"

"Hmnnn … sepertinya iya."

"Wajahnya merah …."

Keduanya berpandangan dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa didefinisikan. "Imut!" teriak keduanya segera dan berpelukan riang karena menemukan mangsa baru.

**xxx**

Gaara meletakkan semua bahan yang baru saja dibelinya ke atas meja di dapur. Gaara lalu engeluarkannya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Ada coklat, susu, gula, stroberi, selai buah, melon, mentega, merica bubuk(?), selai, coklat bubuk, susu, sake(?), dan berbagai macam bahan lainnya, sepertinya Gaara tidak hanya menyambar di bagian rak coklat namun berbagai rak yang juga berada disampingnya tanpa sadar. Namun gerakannya terhenti sejenak berpikir apa benar dirinya akan melakukan semua ini. "Lakukan sajalah. Apa pun hasilnya Naruto harus memakannya habis," ujar Gaara sembari menyeringai seteleh selesai berperang hati dan pikiran.

"Uhm … biasanya buat coklat itu bagaimana?" Gaara mencoba mengingat cara Temari kemarin malam yang membuat coklat untuk kekasihnya, tak sengaja juga Gaara melihatnya saat melintasi dapur. "kemarin Nee-chan mencairkan coklatnya terlebih dahulu, lalu dimasukkan ke cetakan, terus didinginkan …" Kata-kata Gaara terhenti, sibuk mengacak memorinya. "… terus dihias, dan dimasukkan ke kotaknya, selesai … hanya itukan … gampang," pikir Gaara santai, tak berpikir lebih jauh dan detail bagaimana cara membuat coklat yang benar.

Gaara lalu mengambil sebuah wadah kecil berbentuk mangkuk tahan api untuk memasak potongan coklatnya. Diletakkannya langsung di atas kompor. Tangannya kemudian menjangkau sebatang _dark_ coklat lalu memasukkan langsung ke atas wadah berbentuk mangkuk itu. Menunggu coklatnya mencair dan Gaara bisa segera mencetaknya.

Sembari bersenandung riang, Gaara lalu memotong beberapa buah stroberi yang ikut terambil saat Gaara tergesa-gesa menyambar bahan. Dipotongnya kecil tanpa beraturan, niat awalnya membentuk dadu tapi karena tangan Gaara yang tak terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur, alhasil stroberinya hancur dengan berbagai ukuran dan ketebalan.

Tak lama hidung Gaara mencium bau hangus yang menusuk hidungnya. Dan itu berasal dari … Coklatnya? Gaara menatap horor pada potongan coklat yang telah bertransformasi menjadi cairan lengket yang menempel erat di dalam wadah dengan bau pahit yang menguar di udara. Percobaan pertama Gaara gagal total. Salahnya sendiri yang langsung mencairkan coklat di atas api.

Gaara menatap mirip hasil kerjanya yang hancur dalam hitungan menit. Sepertinya Gaara terlalu meremehkan pekerjaan kecil ini. Gaara lalu memegang dua potong coklat—_dark _dan _white_—ditangannya, hanya ini yang tersisa, dan Gaara tak boleh gagal lagi dalam dua kali percobaan. Seharusnya Gaara memborong saja semua coklat batang yang ada jadi berapa pun Gaara mencoba juga tak masalah.

"Baik, ini percobaan kedua." Sekali lagi Gaara mencoba mencairkan coklat batangan berwarna putih itu, sama dengan percobaan yang pertama hanya saja kali ini Gaara tak melepaskan pandangannya dari coklat yang mulai meleleh itu. Tak mau terkecoh untuk yang kedua kali. Tak lama coklat itu dengan cepat berubah dari bentuk padat ke cair, hanya saja karena Gaara terlalu fokus—dan itu membuatnya bosan—Gaara tak menyadari coklat miliknya meleleh dengan cepat seiring dengan panas api yang menjalar melalui perantara benda berbahan aluminium itu. Tersadar Gaara segera mengangkatnya dan meletakkan di samping kompor. Kali ini tak selengket dan sehancur tadi hanya saja jumlahnya jadi jauh berkurang drastis, mungkin hanya bisa untuk coklat putih ukuran kecil saja.

Gaara menghela napas kesal. Kalau begini, bisa dipastikan semua percobaannya bakal gagal total. Sebenarnya dimana letak kesalannya, bathin Gaara. Rasanya semua sudah sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Temari kemarin. Gaara mencoba mengingat sekali lagi kali ini dengan hati-hati dan tempo. Cairkan coklatnya, dinginkan, masukkan kecetakan, hias, bungkus, selesai. Tidak … tidak rasanya ada yang terlewat. Gaara berhenti sejenak mencocokan apa yang dilakukannya dengan ingatannya. Rasanya kemarin ada panci kecil berisi air di samping nee-chan, dan dari sana ia mengeluarkan panci yang lebih kecil lagi berisi coklat. Apa mungkin …

Gaara lalu membuka lemari berisi beberapa panci dengan aneka ukuran, yang bisa digunakan. Matanya mendapati panci yang sedikit berwarna gelap. Seperti habis digunakan, pasti itu yang kemarin malam digunakan oleh kakak perempuannya. Gaara kemudian mengambilnya dan mengisinya dengan air hingga setengahnya. Lalu tangannya mengambil panci lain yang berukuran lebih kecil, diletakkannya ke dalam air yang mulai mendidih. Sebatang coklat terakhir dimasukkannya dengan penuh do'a. Berharap percobaan kali ini berhasil. Tak lama benda berbentuk batang sewarna dengan namanya itu mencair namun dengan kecepatan yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya dan pasti tak akan gosong lagi. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Gaara, yakin kalau percobaanya bakal berhasil kali ini.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara masih melupakan sesuatu, cetakan untuk coklatnya. Tersadar, Gaara melebarkan matanya dan segera berpikir akan dimasukkan kedalam apa coklat buatannya. Tangan Gaara masih sibuk mengacau isi setiap lemari di dapur berpacu dengan kecepatan coklat mencair. Namun benda yang diinginkannya tak bisa ditemukan. Menyerah, Gaara tak sengaja menatap benda dalam kategori buah berwarna hijau yang tak sengaja dibelinya.

"Mungkin itu bisa dipakai," ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

Gaara lalu memotong buah tersebut menjadi dua dengan gerigi disetiap potongan melintang yang dibuatnya. Mencuci benda lembut tersebut bersih lalu meletakkan di atas meja. Gaara mengangkat coklat yang sudah sepenuhnya mencair dan menuangkannya ke dalam 'cetakan ala Gaara' hingga terisi setengahnya dan ikut memasukkan potongan stroberi tadi. Sedikit menambah rasa.

Gaara juga memasukkan potongan hasil percobaan awalnya. Merasa sayang kalau dibuang. Tapi hanya yang kedua karena yang pertama bahkan sudah tak bersisa. Sekarang coklat buatan Gaara selesai dan hanya tinggal didinginkan saja. Namun Gaara masih merasa ada yang kurang, tangannya mencicip sedikit rasa cairan berwarna coklat tersebut. Berpikir mungkin ada bahan yang bisa ditambahkannya. Tangannya meraih sebotol sake untuk menambah rasa yang sedikit unik dan tambahan merica bubuk yang sebenarnya Gaara tak tahu namanya hanya tertarik dengan warnanya. Yup. Selesai sekarang tinggal menunggu dingin dan menghiasnya. Gaara lalu menutupnya dengan potongan atas benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Temari saat melihat adiknya baru saja berdiri di depan kulkas. Matanya menatap tak percaya melihat keadaan dapurnya yang habis dihantam badai. 'Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Gaara?' Namun melihat beberapa ceceran berwarna kecoklatan Temari memiliki perspektif sendiri. "Jangan bilang kau membuat coklat Gaara?" tanya Temari dengan raut sedikit khawatir. 'Jangan jawab iya, Gaara,' do'a Temari di dalam hati.

"Iya," jawab Gaara singkat padat dan jelas.

Temari menatap tak percaya pada Gaara. Kali ini siapa korban masakan Gaara. Temari tahu persis bagaimana kemampuan memasak Gaara yang bisa dibilang sangat sangat sangat buruk.

"Sudahlah, _nee-chan_ pasti iri dah dengan hasil karyaku."

'Siapa juga yang iri Gaara. Hanya saja aku kasihan dengan orang yang menerimanya.'

"Ya sudah. Aku ke atas dulu. _Nee-chan_ jangan coba-coba mencicipi coklat buatanku. Itu spesial buat seseorang. Titik tak pakai koma."

"Tunggu dulu Gaara. Apa kau yakin bakal membiarkan seseorang memakannya?" tanya Temari lagi berharap Gaara bakal membatalkan niatnya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa tragedi tiga tahun yang lalu, Gaara?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja kali ini aku pasti tak akan gagal _nee-chan_."

'Gagal sih tidak tapi kau akan langsung mengantar orang itu ke neraka Gaara.' Temari hanya menatap kasihan pada Gaara yang terus melangkah ke kamarnya. Tangannya membuka pintu kulkas dan mendapati hasil karya Gaara barusan. "Kau bercanda kan, Gaara?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Oh Ya, tolong bersihkan dapurnya ya _nee-chan_. Terima kasih."

"Gaaaraaa!" Temari berteriak kencang pada adik kecilnya yang langsung berlalu dan meninggalkan Temari dengan setumpuk pekerjaan baru. "Yah, sudahlah. Dari pada harus memaksa Gaara membersihkannya yang ada tambah hancur. Tetapi siapa y yang akan diberikan coklat itu?" tanya Temari sendiri. 'Tak mungkin Naruto bukan, soalnya Gaara tak pernah memberikan si pirang itu hadiah valentine berbentuk benda. Biasanya mereka juga langsung menghilang dari rumah seharian dan baru pulang keesokan harinya. Yah sudahlah siapa pun itu semoga kau masih hidup besok.'

**xxx**

Ternyata Gaara tak bercanda. Keesokkan harinya coklat Gaara sudah siap. Terkemas rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dan pita berwarna merah diatasnya. Hanya saja bentuknya yang tak biasa. Seharusnya coklat valentine itu berbentuk batang dan sejenisnya. Sedangkan ini … bulat? Namun Gaara tak ambil peduli yang penting janjinya selesai. Dan ini terakhir kalinya Gaara membuat coklat dan tak ada kata kedua kalinya.

_Drrrrttt …_

Gaara mengambil handphone yang bergetar di saku celananya. Sebuah pesan

**From: Baka Naru**

"Maaf Gaara, sepertinya hari ini aku tak masuk. _Kaa-san_ memintaku menjemput anak rekan kerja _tou-san_ dibandara sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi nanti malam. Di lobi hotel SandLand pukul delapan malam. _Jaa my sweetherart. Love you_."

**To: Baka Naru**

"Terserah."

Gaara hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat begitu pada Naruto. Salahnya sendiri yang membuat Gaara kesal di pagi hari. Apa segitu pentingnya anak kerja _tou-san_nya dibandingkan coklat yang akan dibuatkan Gaara untuknya. Padahal kemarin siapa yang memintanya mati-matian membuat coklat begini.

"Lihat saja nanti, jangan menyesal kau _baka_-naru."

Gaara segera membukan lagi coklat buatannya yang masih berada di dalam tempatnya. Setidaknya kali ini Gaara akan memastikan Naruto mendapatkan kejutan lainnya. Gaara lalu mengeluarkan coklatnya dari cetakan. Padahal awalnya Gaara berniat memberikan langsung dengan cetakan itu. Toh bisa dimakan juga. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Gaara berubah pikiran. Hampir saja coklat berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu melayang ke tong sampah. Namun kemudian Gaara akhirnya memilik membungkusnya kembali dari pada nanti Naruto merecokinya kali ini tidak dengan kertas kado berwarna warni namun dengan kertas kertas kado berwarna gelap. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Gaara mengambil tasnya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Bodoh amat Naruto ada atau tidak. Setidaknya hari ini Gaara bisa bersantai sejenak.

**Bandara Narita, pukul 08.00 pagi**

"Cih kemana dia, jam segini masih belum kelihatan. Bukannya pesawat dari inggris sudah transit sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Naruto masih mondar-mondar di ruang tunggu kedatangan berharap seseorang yang dari tadi dinantinya menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Dobe …"

Naruto segera berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah koper kecil.

"Kemana saja kau, Teme?"

"Hn. Toilet."

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya. Sejak kapan seorang 'Teme' yang juga sahabat lamanya ini suka berlama-lama di toilet. "Ya. Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Gara-gara kau Teme, aku terlambat mendapatkan hadiahku. Mana sekarang sepertinya dia ngambek," cerita Naruto tanpa diminta disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir manis.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto memutar kepalanya bosan mendengar perkataan acuh yang ditujukan untuknya terlalu, sering mendengarnya—dahulu. Setelah memastikan penumpang mobilnya masuk, Naruto mengendarai mobil miliknya sepanjang jalan yang cukup ramai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke jepang, teme?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan karena tak sedikit pun pemuda bermata onyx itu membuka percakapan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menemui seseorang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Liburan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _baka_-dobe."

"Gaaahh. Cukup katakan atau kau kutinggal di jalan. Walau kau pernah tinggal di sini, aku tak yakin kau masih ingat jalan kerumahku," ancam Naruto kesal karena dari tadi pertanyaan hanya dijawab dengan kata yang sama selalu.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, pemuda dengan model rambut tak biasa itu sedikit gentar, hanya sedikit. Bukannya tak bisa mencari taksi atau apalah. Hanya saja dirinya benar-benar lupa alamat dan jalan, karena hampir sepuluh tahun tak pernah kemari lagi. Dan kalau harus berputar-putar hanya untuk mencari rumah si _baka_-dobe, jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

"Kau menang, Dobe. Menemui kekasihku," ujarnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu kau sekarang punya kekasih. Ceritakan bagaimana orangnya, Teme. Dimana dia tinggal, anak mana, ganteng tidak … tapi pasti lebih ganteng akukan?"

Cukup sepertinya pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah mencapi batas kesabaran maksimum. Terbuti dengan kepalan tangannya yang melayang ke kepala Naruto menggantikan mulutnya menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakit, Teme. Kenapa kau tak pernah berubah sih? Selalu saja menganiaya orang begini."

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini?"

"Kau yang menjadi tambah kejam. Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme brengsek."

Pemuda di samping Naruto menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Jika ini bisa membuatmu diam, akan kukatakan." Sedikit melirik pada Naruto sebentar, berharap pemuda berambut jingkrak itu tak akan mentertawakan ceritanya. "Aku belum pernah menemuinya, hanya tahu nama dan fotonya. Kebetulan libur, kupikir bisa sedikit memberinya kejutan."

"Jangan bilang itu kekasih dunia maya-mu, teme?" tanya Naruto heran tak biasanya sahabat masa kecilnya akan peduli dengan seseorang tak jelas begitu. "Namanya?"

"Bukannya sudah cukup jangan tanyakan lagi."

"Namanya dan aku janji tak akan menanyakan apa pun lagi. Janji."

"Hyuuga … Neji."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto namun hanya sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dunia benar-benar sempit sahabat baiknya disekolah berpacaran dengan sahabat masa kecilnya benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. "Ok. Sudah diputuskan nanti malam kita kencan ganda," ujar Naruto menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu. "Dan tak ada kata menolak, Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Naruto tegas melihat gelagat menolak dari pemuda yang dari tadi dipanggilanya, teme itu. Membuat sang empunya memasang wajah kesal ingin menjitak kepala duren itu sekarang juga.

**xxx**

**From: Baka Naru**

"Maaf Gaara, sepertinya hari ini aku tak masuk. Kaa-san memintaku menjemput anak rekan kerja tou-san dibandara sekarang. Kita bertemu lagi nanti malam. Di lobi hotel SandLand pukul delapan malam. _Jaa my sweetherart. Love you_."

Gaara masih saja melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto tadi pagi. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada sosok yang tak masuk hari ini. Memang apa yang dikerjakan Naruto sampai harus menghabiskan waktu seharian. Biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu mengirimkan pesan jika mereka tak bersama. Namun hingga pagi beralih siang tak satu pun _inbox_ Gaara bertambah. Jangan katakan kau lagi selingkuh, Naruto. Aku pasti akan memanggangmu hidup-hidup kalau semua itu terjadi.

"Hoi, Gaara jangan memasang aura seram begitu," ujar Neji pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Neji? Tidak hanya saja …

"Kenapa, kangen Naruto? Baru saja ditinggal beberapa jam kau sudah memasang wajah masam begitu?" goda Neji yang langsung membuat Gaara memasang aura membunuh padanya.

"Tak kapok dilempar buku, Hyuuga?" ujar Gaara dengan tangan yang telah bersiap hendak melempar Neji.

Namun Neji hanya terkekeh pelan, tadi pagi Naruto juga memberitahunya kalau tak akan masuk pagi ini. "Aku bercanda, Gaara," ujar Neji ikut berdiri di samping jendela disisi Gaara. "Valentine yang menyebalkan bukan?"

"Tentu saja karena kau masih menjomblo."

"Enak saja. Aku punya kekasih, Gaara. Hanya saja … dia jauh, entah kapan bisa bertemu."

Gaara sedikit tertegun apa mungkin kekasih Neji … "Sudah mati?"

Kali ini Neji terpaksa memukul kepala Gaara dengan pelan. "Jangan seenaknya membunuh kekasihku, dia hanya jauh bukan berarti tak ada lagi di dunia ini."

"Makanya jangan membuat ekpresi manusia paling malang begitu, Hyuga," kekeh Gaara pelan. Walau tahu kalau Neji adalah sahabat Naruto tapi Gaara jarang bisa berinteraksi tanpa lemparan buku seperti kemarin. Karena biasanya mulut Neji kadang tak tahu diri juga.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis tak menyangka kalau Gaara bisa tertawa juga walau hanya sedikit. Ah, apa mungkin kekasihnya yang pelit senyum itu bakal bisa tertawa juga seperti ini.

"Jangan melamun, lebih baik kau kembali sana, ketua kelas. Jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin sendiri. Pergi sana."

"Baiklah. Gaara-_chan_," ujar Neji berlalu cepat sebelum buku setebal sepuluh centi melayanag lagi kekepalanya. Mengganggu kekasih Naruto itu memang menyenangkan hanya saja sifat baiknya tak bertahan lama kecuali dengan Naruto.

"Yah, Naruto ada apa?" tanya Neji saat mencapai pintu kelas merasakan teleponnya bergetar dan mendapati nama Naruto tertera pada displaynya.

"Hmmmnn … baiklah, aku pasti datang, Naruto," ujar Neji menyeringai lalu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Naruto. "Sepertinya ini bukanlah valentine yang menyebalkan, jadi tak sabar menunggu malam datang. _Welcome home love_."

**xxx**

Gaara pasti benar-benar akan membunuh Naruto kali ini. Karena sejak malam sudah naik begini. Tapi kekasihnya tak juga memberi kabar. Apa dia melupakan kalau mereka akan pergi malam ini. Bahkan semua pesan dan panggilan Gaara tak satu pun yang mendapatkan balasan.

"Dasar Naruto brengsek!" Gaara melempar kesal sebuah benda yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan bisa dipastikan benda itu akan hancur berantakan setidaknya retak mungkin. Namun diambilnya lagi benda tersebut karena bagaimana pun itu adalah hasil karyanya pertama kali untuk si baka-Naru itu.

Gaara lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk miliknya. Sedikit melepas penat. Walau waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam namun Gaara tak berniat untuk beranjak walau sudah dari tadi Gaara bersiap dan berganti pakaian. Malas. Biar saja Naruto pergi sendiri biar dia tahu seberapa kesalnya dirinya diacuhkan seharian begini.

"Gaara ada seseorang yang menjemputmu."

Gaara segera berdiri saat mendengar suara Temari, mungkinkah itu Naruto datang menjemputnya dan sedikit memberikan kejutan untuknya. Namun senyum diwajah Gaara berganti kesal saat melihat siapa yang datang. Rambut coklat panjang, mata perak keunguan … Neji?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Neji?"

"Mengajakmu keluar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Tidak mau. Aku ada janji," tolak Gaara cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan ini berhubungan dengan Naruto?"

Mendengar nama Naruto yang diucapkan Neji, Gaara melebarkan matanya dan mengepal tangannya erat. Apa yang diketahui oleh Neji dan tidak olehnya? Apa ada hubungan dengan kealpaan Naruto.

Neji yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Gaara tersenyum simpul namun hanya di dalam hati. Dari luar raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikit pun. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, ikutlah … ini ada hubungannya juga dengan mantan kekasih Naruto yang baru datang dari inggris menemuinya," ujar Neji.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto, mereka hanya sekedar mantan bukan?" tanya Gaara tak ingin apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kukatakan mereka sedang berdua menghabiskan malam yang panjang tanpa kau ketahui?" Neji berujar sembari membujuk, mempengaruhi Gaara untuk percaya padanya. Melihat wajah Gaara yang murung seketika, Neji yakin semua berhasil seperti yang direncanakannya.

Begitukah. Jadi ini alasanmu tak menemuiku, _baka-_Naru. "Aku ikut, tunggu sebentar … ada yang harus kuambil di atas," ujar Gaara berlari kekamarnya, 'coklatku. Dan kupastikan kau akan benar-benar kupanggang seperti coklat kemarin hingga hangus bersama selingkuhanmu itu, Naruto.'

Gaara yang terlebih dahulu berlari ke atas tak melihat seringaian lebar yang terpasang diwajah Neji. "_Mission one complete."_

**xxx**

"Apa maksudmu menyeretku kemari, Dobe?" tanya pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Hatinya sedang kesal saat ini dan sekarang Naruto membuatnya kesal karena sudah menariknya duduk di sebuah restoran di sebuah hotel. Padahal niatnya ingin menemui kekasih sial-nya yang sekarang entah kemana, membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke hanya mendiamkan saja pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu menyumpah serapahnya dengan kata-kata di dalam bahasa inggris. Entah ditujukan untuknya atau seseorang yang lain.

"Kalau kau masih diam, aku pergi."

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau menemui sahabatku bersama tunangannya. Hanya sebentar saja."

"Aku ada urusan."

"Dengan kekasihmu? Kau tahu … kurasa kau akan menyesal kalau beranjak satu langkah saja dari tempat ini."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya apa lagi melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah serius. Tak biasanya Naruto begitu, sedikit tak enak juga perasaan Sasuke melihatnya. "Lima belas menit setelah itu aku pergi."

"Bagus. Cukup kok."

Naruto mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian berhias diwajahnya.

"_Mission two complete_."

...

Tak berapa lama sepasang kepala berwarna merah dan coklat tampak memasuki pelataran hotel masuk ke sebuah restoran bintang lima yang tersedia di lantai dasar. Melihat keduanya Naruto menyapa keduanya dan memberi kode agar keduanya mendekat.

"Itu mereka datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Naruto dan matanya membelalak saat melihat siapa yang datang. Tidak mungkin bukan. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya tak mau mempercayai perkataan Naruto sebelumnya. Berharap itu salah. Kalau jadi begini untuk apa dirinya susah payah terbang dari Inggris hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya di malam penuh kasih sayang begini.

"Bukan pria berambut panjang itukan, sahabatmu Naruto?"

"Iyap, Hyuuga Neji dan tunangannya Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau bercanda," teriak Sasuke kesal meminta Naruto menjelaskannya atau tepatnya memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menunjukkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Neji harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, pikirnya dalam hati. Rasanya ingin melempar pemuda berambut panjang itu ke kolam piranha saat Sasuke melihatnya mengobrol 'akrab' sepanjang jalan.

Gaara yang masih berada beberapa langkah dari Naruto, mulai merasa kesal saat melihat interaksi keduanya yang seperti sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar—akrab. Apa lagi Gaara tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan keduanya, dipikirnya Naruto meminta pria itu kembali dan pria itu tak mau.

Neji yang merasakan hawa neraka menguar dari tubuh Gaara sedikit menjaga jarak tak mau membuat dirinya terkena dampaknya. Namun saat melihat sosok orang yang dikasihinya nun di sana tengah memarahi Naruto membuatnya menghangat, akhirnya kita bertemu Sasuke.

Saat keduanya saling berhadapan serasa ada aliran listrik yang saling menghantam satu persatu.

"Siapa dia, tak pantas bocah panda itu untuk jadi tunangan Neji," inner Sasuke.

"Brengsek. Pantat ayam dari mana yang mencoba merebut kekasihku. Awas kau," inner Gaara.

Jade dan oniks itu saling berhadapan dan saling menilai satu sama lain. Naruto dan Neji yang merasakan adanya hawa membunuh dari keduanya meneguk ludah susah payah.

Tak lama jade dan oniks itu beralih. Jade dan safire. Oniks dan amethis.

"Dasar Naruto tukang selingkuh!/ Neji pengkhianat."

Eh?

"Ayam brengsek!/ Panda Sialan."

Eh?

"Naruto itu kekasihku!/ Neji itu kekasihku."

Eh?

Keduanya saling berpandangan heran. Menatap dalam diam. Seakan berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata. Sepertinya mereka berdua sadar kalau sudah dikerjain oleh kedua orang yang mulai melangkah pergi. Sepertinya keusilan mereka satu ini bisa mengantar mereka ke alam baka saat juga.

"Naruto/ Neji." Gaara dan Sasuke memanggil dengan suara berat membuat pirang dan coklat yang hendak melarikan diri berhenti mendadak. Memutar kepala perlahan dan menatap kekasih kesayangan mereka tengah tersenyum manis, salah tersenyum bak malaikat maut pencabut nyawa.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Naru-_koi_?" tanya Gaara lembut tanpa mengurangi intensitas kemarahannya.

Biasanya Naruto susah payah membuat Gaara memanggilnya dengan panggilan begitu, tetapi kenapa malah tubuhnya yang merinding mendengar panggilan sayang dari Gaara tersebut.

"A—aku bisa jelaskan, Sa—sasuke," ujar Neji terbata melihat kekasihnya yang berambut biru gelap itu masih menatapnya tajam dalam diam. Sepertinya hari ini pemakaman akan penuh dengan pelayat dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

"Beraninya kalian berdua—" ujar Gaara pelan.

"—Mengerjai kami?" sambung Sasuke.

"Naruto brengsek!/ Neji sialan!" teriak keduanya kompak lalu berlari mengejar Naruto dan Neji yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Tak memperdulikan teriakan dari pengunjung restoran yang terganggu dengan ulah kekanakan keduanya. Neji dan Naruto masih terus berlari menyelamatkan diri mereka dari ancaman kedua kekasih mereka. Salah sendiri siapa suruh mengerjai kedua pemuda berambut merah dan biru itu yang notabene memiliki sifat _pyscho_ di dalam dirinya.

"Hah … hah … aku tak … hosh … sanggup lagi, Neji."

"Sama … hosh … mereka berdua menakutkan."

"Kau benar … sama-sama dingin dan galak mengerikan."

Neji dan Naruto berpandangan sejenak kemudian tertawa bersama. Tak disangka kalau mereka berdua menyukai seseorang dengan sifat yang tak jauh berbeda. Namun tawa keduanya berhenti sejenak saat merasakan adanya hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang berhembus. Ini mustahil angin berhembus hingga masuk ke ruangan kecuali …

… Gaara dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Neji berdo'a bersama saat menyaksikan keduanya tengah berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Monster rakun dan ular raksasa tampak di belakang keduanya. Siap menerkam Naruto dan Neji saat ini juga.

"Sudah puas main kejar-kejarannya, Naruto?"

'Siapa yang lagi main-main sayang, tak kah kau lihat aku sedang menyelamatkan nyawaku yang berharga.' Namun Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau cukup senang, Neji?"

Neji tak bisa berkata apa-apa, biasanya hanya bisa melihat raut dingin itu melalui webcam namun melihatnya secara langsung melancarkan _deathglare_ mematikan ternyata cukup mengerikan juga …

"Oh, ya namamu, Sasuke bukan? Perkenalkan aku Gaara. Kekasih _baka_ pirang itu," sapa Gaara santai. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin tentang apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya.

"Hn. Sasuke kekasih si bintang iklan suns*** itu," jawab Sasuke sarkastis pada Neji.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan Sa … su … ke?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto dan Neji benar-benar mati kutu melihat keduanya berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Hey bukan berarti saling menyukai hanya saja melihat dua orang dengan emosi yang tak pernah stabil saling berkerja sama itu benar-benar buruk terlebih untuk Gaara dan Sasuke, Naruto yang mengenal keduanya-lah yang paling mengerti bagaimana buruknya keadaan mereka saat ini. Keduanya saling berkenalan santai tanpa memperdulikan duo 'N' yang sedang berdebar kencang seakan menunggu hukuman gantung. Bukannya mereka tak mau melarikan diri hanya saja kali ini mereka terpojok. Tak ada tempat melarikan diri lagi karena dibelakang mereka ada …

_Byuur_

… Kolam renang.

"Huwaaahhh … kalian berdua kejam," ujar Naruto yang baru saja muncul dari permukaan air. Tak menyangka disaat sedang berpikir Gaara akan mendorongnya ke air. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat. "Ne—neji tak bisa berenang, Sasuke tolong dia."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera meloncat ke kolam tanpa pikir panjang, mencari dimana keberadaan kekasihnya. Di sana. Neji mulai tenggelam perlahan ke dasar kolam. Dengan segera Sasuke menjangkaunya, menarik tangan pemuda tanpa pupil itu kearahnya. Wajahnya memucat saat melihat wajah Neji yang terpejam dan berubah warna sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mendorongnya masuk ke kolam tanpa tahu kalau Neji tak bisa berenang. Sasuke langsung saja memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Neji. Namun ternyata niat baik Sasuke salah sasaran … ternyata Neji membuka matanya dan menarik kepala Sasuke mendekat memperdalam ciuman basah mereka. Menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga basah milik Sasuke. Dan tanpa izin menikmati semua milik Sasuke untuk pertama kali.

"Nghh … Neji …"

Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuh Neji setelah dirinya berhasil keluar dari kolam sialan ini. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih dulu, keluar dari cengkeraman tangan Neji yang mulai menjelajah tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka—berbagi udara—dan di dalam kolam membuat air kolam bergejolak seakan ada ombak karena rontaan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat air kolam bergoyang-goyang memastikan kalau itu adalah ulah Neji. Yang tadi dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, masa anggota klub renang tak bisa berenang itu mustahil. Naruto lalu keluar dari kolam membiarkan kedua kekasih tersebut menikmati waktunya, sekarang urusannya dengan kekasihnya tercinta.

"A—apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sedikit takut. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja kalau kekasihnya sudah memasang wajah serius dengan sebuah seringaian begitu. Seorang Gaara pun pasti akan sedikit ngeri.

"Mana coklatku?"

"Heh?" Gaara mengerjap matanya heran. Dirinya tidak salah dengar kan? Biasanya juga kalau Naruto sudah memasang raut wajah begitu setidaknya sebuah ciuman pun tidak akan cukup untuknya.

"Berpikir mesum _ne,_ Gaara?" goda Naruto membuat wajah Gaara berubah warna seketika. Menyaingi surai merah miliknya.

"Tidak. Coklatmu ada di mobil Neji."

"Ah, jauh. Tapi tak apalah ayo ambil. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau ganti rugi karena sudah membuatku mandi malam-malam."

Tanpa bisa mengajukan protes, Naruto sudah memerangkap bibir Gaara dengan miliknya. Membungkam perkataan Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Gaara yang akhirnya ikut larut dalam ciuman Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, membiarkan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Saling membelit dan menghisap hingga saliva ikut turun dari sudut bibir Gaara. Suara desahan Gaara mengiringi permainan Naruto yang mulai panas. Namun saat tangan Naruto membelai lembut punggungnya Gaara segera mendorong kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bercandakan mau melakukannya disini?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah … lagi pula tak ada siapa pun di sini kecuali pasangan bodoh yang masih main di dalam air itu."

Gaara menatap horor ke arah kolam renang, apa mereka berdua tak kehabisan napas di dalam sana.

"Yah, sudahlah kita lakukan di dalam mobil saja. Sekalian menikmati coklatku."

Naruto langsung menggendong Gaara ala pengantin dan membawanya menuju parkiran setelah membisikkan kata _'Good Luck'_ pada Neji melalui angin. Walau dalam rontaan Gaara di dalam pelukannya namun Naruto masih bersikukuh membawanya mengacuhkan pandangan heran pengunjung pada benda merah digendongan Naruto yang berteriak. Tersenyum senang-menyeringai—karena sebentar lagi dirinya bisa bermain bersama Gaara selama malam kasih sayang ini berlanjut hingga pagi esok berakhir sama seperti malam valentine tahun sebelumnya.

"Sabarlah, Gaara … kita akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini berdua."

"Tidak mau. Turunkan aku, rubah mesum!"

**OMAKE**

"Kenapa masih sakitkah?" tanya Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Saat ini mereka berada tengah duduk di dalam mobil Neiji tak jauh dari restoran semula. Matahari pagi sudah terbit di ufuk timur sana.

"Ini salahmu, _baka_!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh berbalut kemeja putih miliknya. "Bukannya kau juga menikmatinya Gaara, memang tadi siapa yang mendesa—"

_Grauk._

Potongan kalimat Naruto tak jadi berlanjut karena Gaara menggigit kencang tangannya. Membuat Naruto terpekik kesakitan. Sejak kapan kekasihnya menyukai daging mentah begini. Gaara lalu menjangkau sebuah bungkusan yang sedikit lecek dan melemparkannya pada Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Apa ini? Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka bungkusan yang err … sedikit aneh. Coklat?

"Untukku? Arigatou Gaara." Naruto mengecup pipi Gaara sebentar lalu membuka paksa kertas yang membungkusnya. Tak lama coklat buatan Gaara menampakan wujud aslinya. Coklat berbentuk setengah lignkaran dengan harum melon. Yah bentuk bisa menipukan? Siapa tahu hasilnya tak seburuk bentuknya, pikir Naruto yang langsung mendapat sodokan sikut Gaara pada perutnya. Naruto mencoba mencicipi coklat tersebut, harum melon menggelitik hidungnya saat memasukkan benda manis tersebut yang rasanya agak pahit dengan perpaduan rasa yang tak biasa.

"Enak … tapi kenapa rasanya seperti … kau memasukkan alkohol Gaara?"

"Hanya sake kok," ujar Gaara senang walau tak terlalu terlihat diwajahnya, mendengar kalau Naruto menyukai coklat buatannya. 'Dasar pembohong, padahal rasa coklat itu pasti hancur, Kalau pun hancur kau pasti tetap mengatakan enak kan, Naruto?' Gaara semakain menyamankan tubuhnya dalam balutan aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. 'Setidaknya aku tak mengirimmu ke rumah sakit seperti kankurou. Waktu makan coklat buatanku.'

Tanpa diketahui Gaara, Naruto tersenyum lembut pada kekasih berambut merah miliknya itu. Diciumnya pelan puncak kepala Gaara. "Selamat hari kasih sayang Gaara, tunggu hadiahmu saat _white day_ nanti."

...

Bagaimana keadaan pasangan satunya lagi mari kita intip.

Sepertinya Neji tengah berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang marah besar dengannya.

"Dasar pervert. Aku tak percaya kau bisa melakukannya saat pertama kali kita bertemu," ujar Sasuke keras sembari melayangkan sebuah deathglare terbaik yang dimilikinya. Membuat Neji jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Membuat Neji gelagapan bagaimana menenangkan kekasihnya yang ingin menerkamnya dan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Neji memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah rapi berbalut pakaianya semula. "Maaf soal semalam lelucon kami dan juga yang di dalam kolam itu. Aku menyayangimu Sasuke. Melihat dirimu langsung begini rasanya sungguh tak percaya. Kau tahu, hanya kau yang membuatku lepas kendali begini. Sekali lagi maaf."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menerima perkataanya Neji. Karena begitu juga yang dirasakannya. "Hn. Sudahlah."

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langsung pada oniks milik Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," ujarnya pelan membuat semburat merah menghiasai wajah putih Sasuke dengan segera. "Syukurlah akhirnya bisa kukatakan langsung padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Neji, seseorang yang merebut hatinya sejak mereka berdua berkenalan. "_Suki da yo_, Neji," balas Sasuke pelan.

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Err … ini apa ya?#disepak reader. Gomen ini fict dadakan yang Mizu buat untuk memeriahkan valentine day tahun ini. Maaf kalau typo rada beterbangan indah, Mizu nggak sempat ngecek ulang, kebentur deadline harus publish malam ini juga. Awalnya mau buat humor malah nyasar ke romance nggak jelas begini. _Gomen ne_ minna#nundukdalamdalam.

Buat semuanya Happy Valentine Day^^ ada yang mau kasih Mizu choco? Mizu terima senang hati hehe tapi nggak choco seperti yang dibuat Gaara yah, itumah cuma Naruto yang mau makan, Mizu ogah*dicekekGaara*. Oh ya di fict kali ini akhirnya Sasuke muncul juga, akhirnya Mizu berhasil ngatasi ke-bt-an Mizu ama Sasu, selamat yah Sas akhirnya loe muncul juga setelah sekian lama.

Sasuke: Ogah gue maen di fict gaje loe lagi.

Mizu: Nyepak Sasu#disepak lagi ma SasuFGFC*terbang*

Okeh sebelum terbang boleh Mizu minta pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


End file.
